


Bubbles

by Extraordinarysheep (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Extraordinarysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"put the bubbles down and no one gets hurt"<br/>involved are wine, movies and said bubbles.<br/>I still suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. put the bubbles down and no one gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> *insert general begging for comments reviews and prompts*

“Kaaazzzz... the movie’s over“ Matt’s speech slurred a little. He was hanging upside down on Karen’s couch, his feet dangling where normally his head would be, his hair touching the floor, the empty wine bottle lying next to him.  
“Well put a new one on then.” Karen came out of the kitchen a carrot in her mouth like it was a cigar.  
“But I’m bored”, Matt groaned covering his face with his hands.  
“Well it’s 3am maybe you should just go home” Karen made her way through the living room. Chewing audibly on her snack.  
“You’re mean” Matt pouted, swinging upwards and sideways to sit up and falling (ungracefully) down on the -luckily very soft- carpet.  
“Stupid drunk giraffe” Karen threw the nearest pillow at him.  
Matt somehow caught it and hurled it right back at her hitting her square in the face.  
“That means war!” Karen exclaimed and came running towards her friend, who used the sofa as a barricade and dodged another pillow that fortunately didn’t hit the TV behind him. Karen backed off in direction of her bedroom, where more pillows waited to be used as weaponry. Matt followed her quickly grabbing a bottle of bubbles sitting on a chest of drawers for some reason.  
When he entered the bedroom he raised his newfound weapon, but Kaz was nowhere to be seen.  
“DROP THE BUBBLES AND NOONE GETS HURT!” it screamed from behind the door. Kaz kicked it shut and jumped at Matt. Forcing him to not only let go off the bottle but also fall backwards on Karen’s king-sized bed, her practically straddling him with a pillow in each hand.  
“I win.” she whispered, as she let go of the pillows and leant forward until their noses almost touched, her long ginger hair tickling the sides of his face.  
“Ok.”  
He could feel her breathing. They were often close, touching each other, him playing with her hair, or she giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
But this was different.  
They were in her bedroom. On her bed. She was on top of him. It was late at night. They were both drunk. And in that moment, Matt didn’t care about the consequences for their friendship. He lifted his head the few remaining millimetres and kissed her. To his surprise, Karen didn’t hesitate a second before kissing him back. Her lips fitting onto his like they were made for each other. Soon he got more adventurous, his tongue asking for entry and her mouth granting it immediately. Somehow his hands had made their way around her back and under her t-shirt, feeling her smooth skin, and hers tangled in his gravity defying hair.  
“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Asking this question didn’t keep her from kissing up and down his jaw, tracing its outlines with the tip of her tongue.  
“No.” Matt didn’t seem to mind, as he was capturing her lips again.  
“Me neither”  
and with that she pulled of her shirt.


	2. the morning after

The next morning started with sunshine, birds and a headache. Karen moved a little, but didn’t want to open her eyes because of the light. Stupid drinks. Then she remembered the night before. She was lying curled up against Matt, one hand on his chest and her head in his armpit. He was still asleep. And they both were stark naked.  
“Matt.”  
“Matt.”  
“MATT!”  
He groaned.  
“What.”  
“We’re naked.”  
He opened his eyes.  
“I can see that. I am, however not opposed to that.” With that he turned his head a little and kissed her hair. Karen didn’t know what just happened. But she too wasn’t opposed to being naked; in a bed; with Matt. It felt natural. Still she uncurled herself from his embrace. As good and natural as this felt, it wasn’t. They had to talk about it.  
“Matt.”  
“Yes.”  
“We need to talk.”

And so it came that at 10am on this Saturday, Karen Gillan and Matt Smith sat on Karen’s bed, legs crossed, wrapped in sheets, and talked about what happened the night before.  
“… You stained my carpet”  
“Sorry I let go of the bubbles, I should have just let you fall.”  
“Ha. Ha.”  
Silence.  
“I liked it you know?”  
“Me too.” Neither of them knew if the were still talking about the carpet.  
Karen looked up from fidgeting with her sheet and met Matt’s eyes. He looked concerned and happy and a little bit full of himself; and she could still see the heat that started everything yesterday. She could also feel it within herself. Like a door hat opened and it just happened. Matt took her hand.  
“Do you think it was a mistake? Because if you do, then I won’t stop you, we could just pretend it never happened…”  
“NO!” Karen shrieked before she could even think. When she thought about it, it wasn’t a mistake. More like something that was bound to happen. Everyone had always teased them about how close they were. Maybe they had just been right. Maybe they did like each other as more than friends. And that’s what she told him.  
“We could just try it you know? And if it doesn’t work, we could just go back to being friends.”  
“I don’t think that will work.” Now it was Matt’s turn to look at their hands, “because I like you. I like you very, very much. And I didn’t realise that before, but I do now and I don’t think… I don’t think I could go back to being just friends after I found out. How much I really liked you.” He took a deep breath and kept staring at his sheet-cladded legs.  
“Good.” He looked up. Karen smiled. Not one of her crazy-as-a-bag-of-cats grins, but a warm one, that was full of what ever he was feeling too. Her smile looked like what he felt. And that could only be a good thing.  
“You know…” Matt started again. A mischievous grin starting to appear on his face., “There is one thing I missed yesterday…”  
“And what is that?” Karen looked confused.  
“I think I missed a spot.”  
Matt jumped at her, pinning her to her bed like she did to him yesterday. When he pressed his lips on hers, he felt, that this was the right decision. This was home. And he would make sure that he would never let that go again.

Soon the sheets were discarded. They didn’t leave the bedroom for the rest of the day even when Matt’s phone rang in the living room, with Arthur on the other end, waiting for his friend at his place. Where they were supposed to meet.  
Hours ago.


End file.
